Reunions Are a Cherished Thought...
by DJ Phychugirl
Summary: A Banuck(BanbixDuck) fic. ^^;; Banbi is finally is high school! Who will she meet. . .again?


Okay, okay, DJ Phychugirl realizes she shouldn't do anymore Banuck(that's what I call BanbixDuck

Okay, okay, DJ Phychugirl realizes she shouldn't do anymore Banuck(that's what I call BanbixDuck! ^^;;), but she couldn't resist! She has such a sweet tooth for it! Do note that the way I portray the characters are the way I do in my upcoming novel-fic, dance summit 2001: Bust A Move. You can flame me if you want, just keep in mind that I love flames, and I usually laugh them off, rather than to get mad, SO BLAH! Also, this is a total spoiler for my fic, Ducks and Deers, so don't read this unless you read that, and also my upcoming fic. Don't read if you want to stay in suspense! Otherwise, enjoy! Oh, and, I don't own anything. . .Except my stupid name for BanbixDuck, Banuck. . .=P

Reunions Are a Cherished Thought. . .

Written by: DJ Phychugirl

Banbi Stevens, a 13-year-old girl walked to her new school, Queen's High School, for the first day of school. She hadn't bothered to pick up her other three friends, Betty, Olive and Candy, she wanted to walk alone. She looked out into the sky. She knew the school was close up, but she didn't pay attention. She had just come back from the Dance Summit 2001: Bust A Move tournament, having the best time ever. She had made new friends, Cindy, Miranda, Shogun, Dragon, Honda, and many more. But only one she missed the most…

Her beloved Brandon, whom was nicknamed Duck she missed. She would never forget the night when he first kissed her. . .She wish she could relive those lost days! She could remember it perfectly. . . .

__

Banbi hugged herself close, and started shivering.

"You cold?" Duck asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Here." Duck lifted his hoodie high enough so Banbi could slip in with him. They hugged close together, as Banbi set her head on Duck's shoulder.

"Thank you. . ." she said.

"Your welcome." He then kissed her on her lips.

"Oh, I love you, Duck. . .", she muttered.

"What did'ja say, Banbi?", asked a quirky voice from behind her. It was Candy. Banbi sighed exasperatedly.

"Nothing, Candy."

"Why didn't you wait for me, Betty and Olive?"

"No reason. . ." she lamented, trying to walk faster away from her. 

"Hey, what's wrong with you? I was just trying to talk! Geeze. . .No need to get all pushy. . ."

Banbi stopped in her tracks. She stared in Candy's eyes with a smirk.

"You don't even know the half of it. . ." she walked on to school.

+++++

RIIIINNNGGG~!

The late bell rang as as the last of the students scrambled to find their classrooms. Banbi knew where her room was, as she had been here before, for extra-cirricular activities. She walked into room 227, and blushed slightly, as she was very shy. She saw there were about 27 students, and Olive was one. Her new teacher, a man, walked up to her and smiled.

"Hello. You are. . .?"

"I'm Banbi Stevens. I'm in your class." She smiled to Olive who had waved to her.

Her teacher smiled widely. "Well, you can go over and sit next to Olive. Olive, will you raise your hand so Banbi knows where to go?"

Banbi blushed when Olive raised her hand. She walked slowly toward her and sat down in the seat in back of her. She smirked as Banbi walked by.

"Welcome to High School…" she said, superficially. As Banbi sat down, the teacher resumed with his talk.

"Anyway, welcome to High School. Just make sure you know, this isn't Junior High. We won't tolerate and bad behavior or not doing work." He stopped, as he saw someone at his door. "Hello?"

The boy walked up to him, sheepishly. He gave him a piece of paper. "Attendance…" He looked out into the class, looking for familiar faces.

Olive cocked an eyebrow, and turned around to Banbi. "Hey, Banbi, isn't that…Duck?"

Banbi widened her eyes to get a better look. It was him! She would never forget his brown-black shoulder length hair, or his beautiful black eyes. He made eye contact with her and smirked demonically. Banbi made a slight wave, as he left the room.

"Lucky, lucky…" Olive lamented.

+++++

RIIIIINNNGGG~!

The lunch bell rang, and they all had to go to the lunchroom. Banbi was at her new locker, which was assigned to her a few minutes before. She was putting all of her supplies that weren't need for the rest of the day, and got out her lunch bag. She walked down the hallway. Then, Betty ran up to her.

"Hey, girl! So, how's High School for ya?" she asked, panting.

"Oh, it's cool. Olive's in my class, you know."

"Oh, I figured that. Well, Candy is in the classroom next to mine, and she seemed pretty ticked that Olive wasn't in her class…"

"Hey, we're going to miss most of lunch. We'd better get going."

"Alright, girl! Should'a said so sooner!" she grinned and winked. Then, the two girls made their way to the lunchroom.

+++++

"You know, she said we could, but we actually couldn't, because all of the Pringles were old, so they didn't crunch. They made more of crackle, like an old dried out leaf. BUT, they NEVER said WHY!" Candy just rambled on about nothing, talking about things that went on during dance summit 2001: Bust A Move. "And, THAT'S why I never befriended anyone besides Cherry." She sat back in her seat, satisfied, as Olive looked at her friend helplessly.

"Uh…Huh…"

"Hi, peeps! What's the scoop?" Betty walked up, just as cheerful as ever, and waved.

Olive took Betty's hand limply and shook it. "Thank you for saving me from further boredness!" Betty looked at Olive puzzled and sat down.

Candy waved to Banbi. "Hey, Banbi. What's up? Wanna hear the story of why I couldn't-"

"NO~!" Olive yelled.

Banbi smirked and laughed a bit. "No thanks, Candy. I just wanna eat."

Banbi sat down and grinned, and looked around a bit. The Queen's High School lunchroom was full to the brim, with people arguing, laughing, talking and etc. She thought back to when she saw Duck. What was he doing at Queen's? She knew he lived in California where she did, but never around here, and didn't Duck turn nineteen in June? Yeah, he did. She remembered the party they threw for him…

__

Make a wish! Miranda said, after they had sung the song. Duck sighed exasperatedly, as he wordlessly blew out the candles.

"Way to go, boy!" Micro said, smacking his back.

"Take care this year!" Planet said.

"Don't change for anyone…" Banbi said, and she grinned shyly up at him. "Stay the sweet gangster that you are…"

"Hey, girl."

Banbi sat straight up. She turned completely around in her seat, eyes wide open. She smiled at his long brown-black hair, his black eyes, his mischevious grin. 

"Duck!" 

The boy grinned slightly, and he waved. 

"Hey, Duck!" Olive said, facing him. "Long time, no see, eh?"

"Uh huh…Hey, wanna eat lunch with me, Banbi?"

Banbi glanced at her friends, who were grinning at her dreamily. "Go for it!" they mouthed, and Candy did a pushing motion, and then pointed to Duck and nodded.

"Okay…" She smiled at him, "Bye, guys!" She widened her eyes and grinned broadly as Duck wrapped his arm around her, and they walked off.

"HOW FREAKING CUTE WAS THAT?!" Betty screamed aloud. Her two friend's exchanged looks and continued eating.

+++++

"So, how are you in High School? Aren't you nineteen?" Banbi asked, chewing on her tuna sandwich.

"Flunked." Duck replied, looking out the window. He hadn't eaten any of his lunch at all. "Can I have your brownie?"

"Knock yourself out." She said, absentmindedly, as Duck took her brownie sitting on the table. She almost giggled out loud as Duck lazily threw his lunch away as he ate the brownie.

She stared at his strawberry blonde hair, and black streaks. "How are you likein' High School? I hate the damned school…" Banbi managed to stifle a giggle.

"It's alright." She watched intently as her threw away his empty wrapper, and she started to giggle, for he had a small bit of chocolate on his face.

"What's funny?"

Banbi signaled to him by wiping her mouth with her finger. Duck quickly wiped his face and looked at his hand, nothing.

"No, no, lower."

"Here?" Duck had put his hand on his chin.

"No, no." Banbi stood and took her napkin. She wet it with the tip of her tounge, and wiped off the bit of chocolate. She smiled, and he smiled. "There."

The two looked deeply into each other's eyes. "Thank you." Duck started to dig into his pockets, searching for something. He pulled out a necklace with "United" engraved on a square-shaped piece of silver. He put it around her neck. "Keep it. I've got one, too. I suppose you know what this means…"

Banbi picked the emblem from her chest, and looked at it. Then, she smiled up at Duck. "United."

"United."

END

+++++


End file.
